Border of Extacy
"Border of Extacy" is a Touhou Project fan song by doujin circle IOSYS. It is written from the perspective of Yukari Yakumo as she spirits perverted fans of Touhou away and tortures them for fun. The music video of this song became infamous for it's explicit violent and sexual content. Lyrics Japanese= ''warui! ''Kono! Kono! Kono! Kegarawashii! ''Iyarashii me tsuki wo shiterun janai wa yo! ''Hage! Saite~! Nante minikui no!? ''Kono usugi tanai gumin tokitara ''Dounatteirun no kashira? ''Mou, mattaku… ''Joudan janai wa! ''Hontou ni doushiyou mo nai hentai ne! ''Yorokonde janai wa yo! ''Saiaku da wa! ''Nani kangaeten no kashira ''Douse nanimo kangaetenain desho? Anta nanka! ''Hora, kore ga… ii no kashira? ''Douna no yo? ''Nan toka, ii nasai yo! ''Hora! Motto!! ''Buzamani... nasai! ''Omoshiroki koto mo naki yoni wa ''Ayashi mo shinigai wa nashi ''Itazura ni hito muchi uchi temo ''Aku sono hodo kagirinashi ''Kairaku danmaku de pichu~n ''Koukotsu no Border of extacy ''Asobi sakebi ude wo furi ''Yume utsutsu ima wa doko e ''ni tanoshisou~ ''Guzu! Gomi! Ahhh…! ''ni iki'ikishite… ''mo nai hentai ne! ''kore ga, ii no kashira? ''Ki demo fureterun janai no? ''Zen sekai no hitobito ni ''Meiwaku wo kakeru dake nanoni ''Doushite umarete kita no yo? ''Hora! Motto!! ''Buzamani, nasai!! ''Anta no youna iyashiki tami ni fusawashii deshou? ''Kono kuzu! Doji!! ''Jimen ni haitsukubatte ireba ii no yo! ''Omoshiroki koto mo naki yo nara ''Motomu wa utage ni matsuri ''Taikutsu na mini hana hito hira ''Kurue yo so wa gensoukyo ''Tsumi ichibyou batsu kurai Bo~mb ''Tousui no kyouchi wa Necro~Fanatic ''Asobi sakebi tobihaneri ''Yume utsutsu tsugi wa doko e |-|English= disgusting! You! You! You! That's so unfair! Don't give me such a dirty look! You baldie! Scum! Why are you so ugly?! Crawl back into the hole you came from, moron! What do you think of that? Heeeey, geez... I'm not kidding! You really are a hopeless pervert! Nothing for you to be happy about! You are the worst! What were you thinking?! I bet you weren't even thinking, were you?! Hey, you... You think that's good? What is it? Say something! Hey! More! Be so much more... dirty! In a world where nothing's interesting, the death has no worth in ayakashi. Even if I punish a human being with a whip in vain I get tired immediately. A barrage of pleasure, pichu-n. The trancelike border of ecstacy. Now let's play, shout, swing your arms. My illusions, where are they going now? looks really fun Trash! Garbage! Ahhh...! are so "lively"... are such a hopeless pervert! you think that's good? Sheesh, you won't even touch me? Of all the people in this world I get the really bothersome one, Why were you even born? Hey! More!! Be so much more dirty!! Wouldn't that be appropriate for a crude one like you? You! Trash! Klutz! You should grovel on the ground! In a world where nothing's interesting I demand a party and a festival. My boredom got one slice of flower. Go mad; IT is Gensoukyou. Sins, in a second, punishment will eat you alive, Bo~mb The state of the intoxication is a Necro Fanatic Now, let's play, shout, jump up and down My illusions, where are they going next? Gallery Images extacy.jpg x1080-CW-.jpg Videos IOSYS 東方真華神祭 Border of Extacy PV (Subbed) See also *Sadistic Eirin Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Solos